The Demon
by brit-sama
Summary: What would happen if Kouga and Inuyasha are split into different people.I am no good at summaries and I am new so please read. Rating may change in the InuxKag KouxAya MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

I sadly T^T do not own Inuyasha that awesome title belongs to some one else who is not me….(^ )

The Demon

A slap echoed throughout the mountain side

"you perverted monk!" cried Sango for once again Miroku decided he could get away with groping her…

"It's not me it's my hands they have a mind of their own!" Miroku yelled

Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha looked back with the usual look of annoyance.

"He tried…" Inuyasha started "and apparently he failed" Kagome finished "that idiot."Shippou said.

This had been happening a lot more than usual and before it was usual enough.

They continued walking for a while until Inuyasha stopped

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked she got a mere snarl in response.

'I smell wolf….he's here AGAIN'. Just then a spiral of air was seen while Kagome sensed jewel shards.

"Kagome I thought I'd drop by when I smelled your scent." Koga said as he took Kagome's hands.

"stay the hell away from Kagome wolf" Inuyasha yelled. "No she's my woman mutt face!"

Kagome sweat dropped'here they go starting again maybe I can get some help…'.She looked pleadingly to Sango and Miroku knowing Inuyasha would just punch shippou.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads 'Sango you traitor!'.Sango giggled at the look of anger on her best friends face while Miroku shivered in fear.

After a while Koga let Kagome's hands go…just to argue more with Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to Sango and miroku before she could get ensnared again.

"Having boy trouble Kag?" Sango said while laughing. "real funny Sango thanks for helping." Kagome said.

This caused Sango to laugh even more 'at least she's having fun…'Kagome smiled a bit.

"No way I am so better than you!" Koga said angrily. "No I am!"Inuyasha shouted. "Fine let's ask Kagome then!" Kagome felt herself get angrier. "Fine then!"Inuyasha yelled. Koga and Inuyasha walked up to her. "Kagome who do you think is better?!"the yelled at the same time.

'That's is I have had it…..you know what instead I'm going to play a prank!'

"well…"Kagome began "you wanna know the truth?"

'She is so going to like me better!' Koga and Inuyasha thought.

Kagome breathed in "You both get on my nerves when you argue over stuff like that and do you have any idea how annoying it is to be in between two arguing people spit has gotten on me and my ears rung for a week once because you two yelled so much but besides that I do like someone but I aint tellin!" Kagome looked to see two dumbfounded men in front of her."wah…."Koga and Inuyasha said.

"Now I'm moving on without you, come when you want to!" with that Kagome sashayed between them. Everyone mouth was open after what she had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly T^T do not own Inuyasha that awesome title belongs to some one else who is not me….(^ )

The Demon

Yelling was heard everywhere the group went. _**Kouga**_ decided it would be an _**awesome**_ idea to come along to prove himself to Kagome. So _**Inuyasha**_ had been bickering with him _**ever since**_. 'I thought that by saying something like that they would get **the** point…..look how that turned out….'.At first she listened to music and it work but the two had been at each other's throat for so long it had died. There are no stores or outlets in the feudal era so she couldn't charge it till she got home….which were about 15 days and 500 years away. "Shut it flea bag!"Inuyasha shouted. "Why don't you mutt face!"Kouga shot back. 'Dear god please make this nightmare end.' Kagome thought. Kagome suddenly felt a tingling feeling 'Wait a minute I sense something….Oh! A shikon jewel fragment err shard oh whatever!' "Hey I sense a shard of the jewel…" "Where is it!?" Inuyasha yelled. Just then the bushes rattled…out came a demon squirrel? "Err…. Is that a squirrel?" Sango said. "What do you people run into?" Kouga asked. The bushes rattled again this time the group just stared as a witch emerged. "Finally something that's an actual challenge."Miroku said. "We should approach her carefully." Kagome said."Whats gonna happen!?" Inuyasha shouted while he charged at the witch. He hit her shoulder, it wasn't enough to fatally wound her but it hurt and stung but of course people get overly dramatic. "You impudent half breed!" the witch screamed. 'For such an act I shall lay a curse on you and your wolf friend." The witch angrily said. She began to chant while the space around her began to glow. "By this time tomorrow you two shall be split into different people, for the half demon his human, demon ,and regular half demon self while the wolf will be split into his inner demon and his regular self quite an ironic curse for nearly _splitting_ my shoulder _in half_." The witch laughed at her ' _humor'_. 'Ah crap! Wait did she just say what I think she said!?To hell with aw crap here comes aw shit!' Kagome thought."Ya right like shits gonna happen."Inuyasha said. "Probably not even a real witch!" Koga shouted.

"Alright that's it were changing it to as soon as I leave! "the witch shouted.

"Wind scar!"Inuyasha shouted.

"EEK…no worries my revenge shall be had err that didn't come out right…aw fuck It." the witch said.

"I feel weird all of a sudden."Koga said "Yeah so do I "said Inuyasha. Just then a bright light surrounded Inuyasha and Koga. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!"Inuyasha and Koga yelled.

The light stopped..."What the heck!" Kagome said "there are three Inuyashas and two Kogas!"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."Inuyashas human side said. "Wait let me get this straight." Sango began "there is a human ,half-demon, and demon side of Inuyasha and …well…I guess a much much MUCH more wilder Koga and a regular Koga…' "Yep pretty much."Miroku said "Right on the dot" Shippou said while Killala growled in agreement. "That means…FIVE TIMES THE HEAD SPLLITING NAIL BITTING BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL JUST TO MAKE IT STOP ARGUING, O GOD TAKE ME NOW!" Sango cried out. "Sugar honey ice tea!"Miroku yelled. "Wait a minute that means…Inuyashas and Kogas demon sides are out were all gonna die!"Shippou screamed.

"Ah shit we forgot about that!" everyone screamed.

~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

I sadly T^T do not own Inuyasha that awesome title belongs to some one else who is not me….(^ )oh god Iam so depressed while I was working on this chapter my dog decided it would be a great idea to EAT my flash drive had to start fresh from scratch*0* Ughhhhhhhhhh!

Anywho A few notes then onto dat story -w-

Kouga inner demon thoughts and speech – **bold,underline**

Inuyasha inner demon though thoughts and speech – _ **bold,underline,italic**_

Regular Koga thoughts and speech-underline

Regular Inuyasha thoughts and speech – **Bold**

Human Inuyasha thoughts and speech- _italic_

The Demon

Everyone waited for something to happen, when both full demon Inuyasha and Kouga just stood, stared, and waited the group realized nothing was going to happen and relaxed still in a state of shock. " _I knew we shouldn't have attacked that witch but you,_ human Inuyasha said pointing at Inuyashas full demon side _just HAD to attack!"_ _**"I didn't do shit!"**_ Full demon Inuyasha yelled **"What the hell just happened?"** Inuyasha asked in a shocked state.  "Same here…"Kouga said "All I can understand is that theres two of me and three of you…"Kouga answered **"Yeah…"** Inuyasha said. 'Wow the two are so confused they can't even argue with each other' Sango thought as she sweat dropped. **"What ever let's just move on already."** Kouga said as he began to walk. Soon the others began to follow falling into an awkward yet welcomed silence.

~~~~~~~~*`Time skip`*~~~~~~~

"Hey Inuyasha can we set up camp it's getting late." Kagome asked _"Sure."_ _ **"No"**_ **"Soon"** all three Inuyashas replied "Eh?"Kagome asked. **"Are we settin up camp or not?"** Kouga asked. _"Yes."_ **"Later"** _ **"No"**_. This time the three Inuyashas glared at each other. _"We're setting up now."_ **"No were setting up later."** _ **"We ain't setting up."**_ All three of them began to bicker. "Oh god he's bickering with himself." Miroku said.

Soon the sun began to slip below the mountain while the moon rose from its slumber to the sky along with the other stars

"Ughhh there still arguing!" Sango exclaimed. "We're setting now." Kagome said. _"Ok."_ **"Later."** _ **"No damnit!"**_ All three Inuyashas said well except one. "IT"S ALREADY LATER, KEEP ON GOING IF YOU WANT TO BUT I'M GOIN TO SLEEP!" Kagome yelled. _"I said ok."_ **"Later!"** _ **"Tomorrow!"**_ all three Inuyashas said minus two. Kagome let out a frustrarted sigh. Taking out her sleeping bag she unrolled it and laid down. **"What are you doing?"** Inuyasha asked "First you said later,it's later and you said ok so I'm going to sleep.". Human Inuyasha began to look for fire wood. **"Fine."** _**"Whatever."**_ Inuyasha said as everyone took up their usual sleepin spots while both Kougas sat next to Kagome. _**"Hey uh…wolves what you think ya doin sitting next to Kagome."**_ Full demon Inuyasha said **"Sitting next to my woman."** "What's wrong with that mutt face." both Kougas said _"She ain't your woman."_ Human Inuyasha said "I don't think she's yours." **"She still isn't yours."** Half demon Inuyasha said **And she isn't yours."** Kouga said _"So she still isn't yours."_ Human Inuyasha said his voice Getting louder.  "So what." Kouga said his voice also getting louder. Soon all five of them where in a heated argument and eventually woke up a very pissed Kagome which resulted in two scared out of their wits Kougas, three sat Inuyashas, and one happy sleeper Kagome. Sadly Kouga somehow found this seductive leading to more hit's on Kagome the following morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~*To be continued*~~^~~~~~~~~~~~

Note:If you guys want me to color code too let me know in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I am back peps and yes I wrote peps that was not a typo I just read my story and saw that apparently bold italic under line just looks like bold under line..-_-.. I will fix dis peps and yes I said peps AGAIN. I get cray-cray and yes I just said cray-cray! Wait… actually I do own Inuyasha." *sees lawyers, judge, press, and the police coming* "Fuck! Nevermind." *awwwww* "Jackasses"

Anywho A few notes then onto dat story -w-

Kouga inner demon thoughts and speech –bold **,underline**

Inuyasha inner demon though thoughts and speech – _ **,underline,italic**_

Regular Koga thoughts and speech-underline

Regular Inuyasha thoughts and speech – **Bold**

Human Inuyasha thoughts and speech- _italic_

The Demon

" **Kagome do you sense any shards?"** Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Nope." She replied. **How bout now?"** "No." **"Now?"** "No." **"Now?"** "No." **"Now?"** "FOR THE LAST TIME INUYASHA NO I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I SENSE ANY!" Kagome yelled. **'Geez what did I do?'** Inuyasha thought _"You know what you did."_ Human Inuyasha said. **"The hell do you mean by 'you know what you did'?"** Inuyasha said _**"It's**_ **her** _ **fault for getting mad."**_ Demon Inuyasha said _"But_ _this_ _genius here decided to push ad push until she got mad and yelled." Human Inuyasha said getting a bit angry_ _ **"But the wench ain't have to get that mad."**_ Demon Inuyasha said also getting angrier. This soon turned into full blown arguing between all three of them. "My god mutt-face is arguing with himself." Koga said **"This is some crazy shit."** Inner demon Koga said. "Well said" Miroku agreed "took the words outta my mouth.". "So Kagome" Sango began " how annoyed are you now?" "Annoyed doesn't begin to describe it Sango, there are no words for how I'm feeling right about now." Kagome replied still a bit miffed. She wasn't kidding either if anyone was to cross paths with them they would probably duck for cover, terrified of Kagome. At that moment Kouga decided to try and flirt with Kagome, despite all obvious signs to leave her alone at the moment. "Hey how's my woman doing?" Kouga asked. "Hi Kouga" Kagome replied without her usual cheerfulness, in fact her voice had a bit of an icy edge to it. At this precise moment Kouga dodged a flying stone…that hit Kagome. _"She ain't your woman FLEABAG!"_ Human Inuyasha yelled. Kouga and Human Inuyasha began to fight. "Hey Inuyasha, Kouga?" Kagome called out a bit to cheerfully. As Human Inuyasha and Kouga turned around, Kagome said the scariest and coldest thing to ever come out of her mouth since the whole ordeal with the witch. "Stay fifteen feet away from me for the rest of the day." The wind blew in sync with the waves of pure anger radiating from Kagome. And at this moment Kouga and Human Inuyasha proceeded to sit near the biggest tree they could find wrap their arms around their legs and sulk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~*To be continued*~~^~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. AUTHOR NOTE READ NOW!

So...how should I put this...well err um...ok guess i better just say it...I HAVE A TABLET THAT I

WILL NOW BE UPDATING FROM! Great news I know anyways sorry for the disappointment but

this is nothing but a very informative authors note...BUT I am working on a new chap and will be

starting

a series of drabbles...HUMOR INCLUDED PEPS... (btw peps is pronounced pee-p-s yea I know it's not

the best way of showing someone how to pronounce something what the fuck am i supposed to do)

Anyways I thought of this after I read another authors drabble (you should read it it's called personal

space and its soooooo funny) of course will mention the name of the author in the beginning of the

VERY FIRST DRABBLE I do NOT feel like witting a ton of disclaimers *glares a lawyers...lawyers glare

back* ...fucking pricks... anyways...onto more awkward...um things I will be...startinglemonssoon!

Okay no one got...that. Ugh here goes nothing... I WILL BE STARTING LEMONS SOON! Ok easier said

than thought or done for that matter. Why the change of heart with the whole lemon thing? (I'm gonna

pretend you all mentaly asked me that...and no I'm not crazy) Well I have become a bit less shy in the

time that I have been gone...plus I figured since I read them so much why the hell not ~( -_- )~

EMBRACE THE INNER PERVERSITY AND /OR HENTAINESS \\(O/O)/ EM-FUCKING-BRACE ITTT!

Oh i was looking at the chaps I posted and realized that they were incredibly short and confusing so

I'm gonna try to fix dat I have also began doing rough drafts + editing the rough drafts. lets

see...anything else...I know time to update da anime list!

Le Anime List

Inuyasha

Full metal alchemist (just started watching this)

Kill la Kill

madoka magica

Bleach (just started watching)

Fairy tail (Go Erza!)

Naruto

one piece

Dragon ball z

Vampire Knight

There are waaaayyy more shows that I watch but as crazy as it is i have

watched so many anime shows that I don't remeber all of them( ^ _ ^ )

I now you all want to come after me with shotguns,pitchforks,and more

for not adding an actual chapter, but I have been working on a BRAND

NEW CHAPTER. So put the goddamn pitch forks, guns, and other crazy

shit you have DOWN!

Alright to the lemons, drabbles, and chapters Brit-sama OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Brit-sama here! Honestly I know lots of people aren't happy with me right now because I haven't updated in months. There is no excuse for that. I realized that my story isn't good at all because I had no plot line and was just writing off the top of my head. Therefore this story is going in the trash until I put a plot line together. This will help me because I can write more stories and actually come up with a plot! This thing probably sounds real sad because I'm hangry. If you dont know what that means then ask google or some shit. anyways before you peps call me an asswipe I'm gonna write different stories!That's all! Brit-sama OUT!


End file.
